Yey for the crazy people!
by Shiromasha
Summary: So this will be short stories/moments with the reader, that means you, and the various characters from Gintama! Summary's not so good, but blah blah blah! ReaderXVarious
1. Sing along if you dare

**This will be short stories /moments the reader (also called _) have with the Gintama characters!  
>I hope everyone will enjoy this, or at least those who get the Gintama humour. It's quite special, but aren't we all.<br>Anyway, enjoy! :D**  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>"Chome,chome! Chome, chomeeeee~!" Shinpachi screamed sang while doing his little dance, which looked more like a drunken chicken than anything else...<p>

You could feel the migraine coming, God; you wanted to kill the virgin for singing such lame songs.

Instead you turned to the lazy slob of a man, he was picking his nose again, you didn't really like that, but hey you loved the guy. Why you did it, now THAT was something you wasn't sure of.

"Hey, Gin, can't you sing a song for me?" you smiled as innocent you could, Gin flicked the booger away, "Hmm…me sing? I think you hit your head again." He said with the same blank look.

"I think you're a great singer, especially when you sing in the bed room~. You know, the 'ah's and oh's'."

You said and winked, "Che, that's for V.I.P's, stupid." He turned his head away, trying to hide his blushing face.

God, you loved to tease the silly samurai.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Shinpachi is singing is one of Terada Otsu's song whichIcan'trememberthenameof.<br>Bye for now!**

-**Teehee~.**


	2. Katsura should have known better

**I couldn't stop myself writing another short story/moment, haha! It's so much fun to write crack, although this didn't turn out the way I wanted too.**  
><strong>You can pick your own name or something else if that suits you. (The _ is "your name")<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the Zura-ness! (Zura ja nai, Katsura da~!) :D<strong>  
><strong>I still doesn't own Gintama or it's characters or you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Katsura should have known better. He should have known that it would go wrong, but instead he had just watched _ do the unforgivable and the unchanging moment ensued at that moment. "<em>Damn it<em>" he thought, _"Why didn't _I _do it? Then this wouldn't have happened._"  
>Katsura shook his head; Elizabeth had his wing (thing?) on Katsura's shoulder.<br>"Thank you, Elizabeth. It means a lot that you're here for me, even though what happened with _ is...unbearable!"  
>Elizabeth removed his hand and held up a placard that said;<br>"**Oh, be quiet! It's not _'s fault or your fault, Katsura-san. These things happen; I don't think you should think that everything is over. You'll be able to watch the reprise of the episode of "Ouran High School Host Club' tomorrow, anyway. Don't be angry with _, she just didn't know that you tape every single episode of the series you watch."  
><strong>Elizabeth held a new placard up and he had changed his appearance to Erigo 13*,  
>"<strong>Every. Single. Episode.<strong>"  
>Katsura looked at his Amanto petfriend with tears and snot running down his face, sobbing and using the sleeve of his kimono to clean his face.  
>"Do-do you re-really think *sob* so? OH ELIZABEEE-UUUUUH-!"<br>Katsura couldn't finish because his head was jammed down in the floor.  
>"Why are you crying? Geez, I said sorry! You're such an idiot, Zura!"<br>You screamed and hit the back of his head with the QS3*.  
>"Ah, _-Chan! Samurai's doesn't cry! And it's not Zura, it's KATSURA!"<br>Elizabeth was sitting on the floor trying to repair the almost broken QS3 while sighing at the silly pair fighting over something so lame.

* * *

><p><strong>QS3 is Sorachi-sensei's parody of PS3 (Playstation 3).<br>Erigo 13 is a parody of Golgo 13**

**- Teehee~.**

*Oh, and the story is updated or "fixed", thanks to SylvieSamaFuu! ;D (Again, thank you :D) *


	3. Poetry! or not

**This have some suggestive themes, so beware, readers!**

**For now, enjoy the sweet Prince of the Sadists!**

* * *

><p>«Otae-san, oh Otae-san! You are so beautiful, oh why, oh why? Can't you be with me~?"<br>Okita said dramatically and you were on the floor laughing with tears in your eyes.  
>"Please, read more! It's so sad and so hilarious!" Okita crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage bin.<br>"Nah, it should be where it belongs. In the garbage, that is. And it should only be read by Gorillas, Kondo that is. I wonder what Kon- ah; I meant Gori-san is thinking right now. Maybe he's somewhere writing another sucky poem for that she-gorilla?"  
>They both thought for a moment, "That might be true, but Kondo-""Gori-san" Okita corrected, "Gori-san, that was what I meant, is a nice person. It's sad that the she-gorilla doesn't see it."<br>Okita sat down on the floor next to you and took forth a chuubert. Seeing the grape-tasting deliciousness you quickly grabbed after the chuubert. However; Okita was way faster than you and even quicker raised it above his head, making it difficult for you to get a hold on it.  
>"Sou-chan! Give it to me~! I want the deliciousness! Give it to me!" You climbed on top of him (or at least you tried to), but he just pushed you away, rather roughly. You winced a little and looked at your bruised elbow; you then looked up at the smirking sadist. He chuckled and said in a dark voice: "If you beg I might consider throwing it on your body. Or I might eat it in front of you while I-"<p>

~30 minutes later~

"Vi-Vice Chief?" Yamazaki said, looking very uncomfortable. "What is it, Yamazaki?" Hijikata said and inhaled the poisonous smoke. "Well…some of the men can't do their work because of…uhm. The…the..." "Spit it out, Yamazaki!" "THE SOUNDS CAPTAIN OKITA AND _ IS MAKING MAKES IT DIFFICULT TO FOCUS!"  
>The Vice-Chief sighed and got begrudgingly up and sheeted his sword, pointed at Yamazaki and said in a threatening voice; "Yamazaki. Get them to stop, if you don't I'll make you commit seppuku!"*<br>Yamazaki screamed and ran off thinking _"Why is it always me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>This was awkward to write :3<strong>

-Teehee~.


	4. Papers covered with mayonnaise stains

**Hijikata!** **: D**  
><strong>I like him, yet I don't. Simple as that. Nah, just joking, how can you not like the..the mayonnaise *shivers*..Ugh.<br>Btw, ****he might seem a little OOC, I didn't want to make a "moment" where he screamed at the reader. At least not yet :]**

**Sadly, I still don't own any of the Gintama characters. Neither am I the maker of the mayonnaise, good day!**

* * *

><p>The Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi glared daggers at you, usually you loved to get his attention, but right now you could do without it.<br>"W-well…how could I know that you like mayonnaise that much?" you said in the most innocent voice and pouted as cutely as you could. The Vice-Chief didn't change his look, he continued to glare.  
>"Alright, alright. I can buy you some of the mayo-deliciousness later, 'kay?"<br>No response.  
>Now <em>you<em> started to get angry, you could feel the temples on your forehead form,  
>"Just listen, I-"<br>Hijikata cut you off, "It's fine." he inhaled the smoke into his lungs, he then stumped the cigarette in the window's edge and took some papers out of his jacket's pocket.  
>"Here are some of the petitions Kondo-san wanted me to pass around in Kabukichō. Here's a pen if you need it." He held the papers and the pen towards you; you hesitated and looked at him quizzically, but took the papers anyway. And the pen...<br>"Why are you giving it to me?" You asked. "Just do it!" He screamed back, you could see he regrettet the outburst as his cheeks reddened a bit.  
>He walked out of the room and you could just stare at his back with an open mouth. He stopped right before you couldn't see him anymore and said; "When you're done, buy 10 bottles of mayonnaise, come back and make me a Hijikata-special. By the way, you should know that I love mayonnaise; don't you know me at all? Che, stupid woman." And with that he was out of sight.<br>You made a grimace and said in a sort of mocking tone "Of course I know that you like mayonnaise, Mayora-chan~. What are you, stupid?"* 

* * *

><p><strong>Mayora is sort of Hiji's nickname. Kind of cute :3<strong>  
><strong>And is "reddened" really a word...? O_o<strong>  
><strong>-Teehee~.<strong>


	5. Patsuan  San!

**Another one, this time it's about our beloved Shimura Shinpachi! It's not Gintama without the little weirdo and he needs some love. I mean. 8th place 3 times? Poor schmuck...  
>Btw; I can't remember what he's called when he puts on his Otsuu fan-freak costume, so I'm just calling him 'Taichou' aka 'Captain'<strong>.  
><strong>This one might seem a bit long, too. Longer than I thought it would be, but Shinpachi surely needs it.<strong>  
><strong><br>If I owned Gintama; Gintoki and Okita would be my "teachers", and mayonnaise would be banned for Hijikata :D  
>So...I don't own it...<br>****Enjoy it, anyway! :D**

* * *

><p>«Nuh-uh! You're so stupid, Gin-Chan!"<br>"Pfft! You're the stupid one, you stupid kid! I am stating a fact, what you're doing is-is! It's wrong!"  
>Kagura and Gintoki were at it again; usually Shinpachi would have yelled at them and straightened everything out, since he was, after all, the straight man.<br>However; now he was too busy to even care, to even look at them. He was too busy sending e-mails to all of the Otsu-cheerers. Lately, they had all been slacking off and hanging with their internet girlfriends. That did not fit well with Shinpachi, the leader of the fan group. He read a message from one of the members where it stood;  
><strong><span>"Shimura-Taichou, I am very sorry to tell you that I cannot meet at the time we agreed to."<span>**  
>And the next messages said the same thing; can't meet, can't go, can't meet because my girlfriend is going to the doctor and check on our unborn baby.<br>The last part he just imagined, if any of the members slept with any other girl than Otsu (even though that would _never_ happen), they would have to leave the club.  
>He sighed out loud which made both of his nose-picking friend look at him (in a rather irritated way).<br>"What's up with you, Patsuan? Can't get jiggy with the Iggy? Can't make the girls go 'woo' or 'aah'?" Gintoki teased,  
>making Kagura laugh and chime in; "Of course not! He's a virgin, Gin-Chan, and probably for the rest of his life. What's wrong with you, Shinpachi?" The last part she said with some sort of disgust.<br>It didn't help Shinpachi feel any better, it only made him angrier.  
>"Oh, be quiet! You two aren't exactly the best at giving love advices! And you, Kagura-Chan, have never been in love!"<br>"Uh-huh! I've been in love, I just can't remember when!" Both Shinpachi and Gintoki looked at her with a look that I probably don't have to explain.

"…"  
>"Yeah, well, that's kind of what I mean…" Shinpachi said, not understanding the young yato girl's way of thinking.<br>Shinpachi started to think that he should look for someone else to spend his time with, and hopefully not some crazy people.  
>"I'm out of here…See you guys tomorrow." He sagged to the door and closed it in the same tempo. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he rounded the corner to the grocery store thinking <em>"Why can't I find someone. I mean; Otsu and me? Together? That will probably never happen…"<em>  
>"What's with the long face, Shinpachi-kun?" A voice behind him asked.<br>"Ah, _-San! I thought you were busy at the cabaret club? Isn't the big show today?"  
>Somehow, seeing _ made him forget his rather depressing thoughts.<br>"Well, yeah, but it sooo boring! All I'm doing is just fixing the set and writing the music."  
>Shinpachi smiled, "I think your songs are great (<em>'not as great as Otsu's, of course' <em>he thought), and the people behind the shows are the true artists."  
>_ smiled and took Shinpachi's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly.<br>"You always make me smile, Shinpachi-kun. Thank you." She then pecked his cheek making the sexually frustrated teen blush and laugh in a nervous manner as they walked into the grocery store.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like the ending, it felt sort of rushed, but blah!<br>Until next time, folks! ;D**

-Teehee~.


	6. Bieber Fever? Never!

**Woot! Sixth chapter!  
>Warning!<br>For you Justin Bieber fans who are reading this; I mean no harm. That's it. :]  
>I don't own Gintama or Justin Bieber nor his songs!<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>On today's show we have a special guest coming to talk about her brand new album; 'It Seems Like Everywhere I Look There Is a Nincompoop!'. Have you guessed who it might be? If not, don't change the channel! Switching to commercial…"<strong>_

"Oh, I wonder who it could be~?" Kagura said sarcastically, Shinpachi on the other hand screamed and jumped up and down.  
>"OTSUUU-CHAAANNNN! I BET HER NEW ALBUM IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! SHE IS DESTINED TO ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION!"<br>Gintoki removed his fingers from his ears and frowned, "Stop with the screaming, would ya? It's like listening to Justin Bieber when he's in heat, you know. It's not particularly nice for the ears."  
>"Pfft! Gin-Chan, you're stupid! Justin Bieber is the best, even though he's a kid he still rocks!" Kagura said with a raised fist and stars in her eyes.<br>"Kagura-Chan, you know he's 18 years old, right?" Shinpachi shot in.  
>"Huh? Bieber? Like <em>he <em>could take over the world, he just sings his songs about mistletoe's and babies. Didn't you hear about the woman he 'impregnated' backstage? They saw each other for 30 seconds. Just_in_ by name, Just_in_ by nature."*****  
>Gintoki grinned triumphantly; Kagura frowned and Shinpachi continued cheering for the teen-idol.<p>

~6 hours later. ~

You were on your way to meet Gintoki in a new bar he had found, apparently they also sold parfaits, but first you had to pick him up.  
>Humming on The Wanted's song 'Lightning' you entered the house of the man with the silver perm and the Yato girl.<br>"I'm coming in~." You said in a monotone voice, "Huh…No one's home? Strange…"  
>You looked around, but no strange people were to be seen. You shrugged and walked towards Gintoki's bedroom, right when you were to pull the door aside you could hear some humming.<br>You grinned, _"Oh, my. Gintoki-Kun's playing with himself, eh? Hehehe, he won't enjoy it for very long though." _  
>Your grin widened, but then you heard exactly <em>what<em> he was humming to. Faintly you could hear some of the words, "…just shake me 'til you brake me from this bad dream~".  
>"….Eh…?"<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" You stared at him with disgust, "You do know that's Justin Bieber, right?"  
>Gintoki quickly turned around, looking you in the eyes. You could see the sweat forming on his brow, "W-Wha-…SO? He-he's not <em>that<em> bad! J-just because he's young and wear colorful clothes doesn't mean he don't know what he's doing! Besides-" Gintoki continued defending the young man and his own reasons for humming his songs.  
>While you regretted showing the video to Kagura; you should have known better, it would eventually take over the Yorozuya and its inhabitants.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**- Something Graham Norton said, it was so funny so I had to use it x]  
>I've also been wondering about making a M-rated story with one of the characters (or more characters, if there's some requests). Not sure if I'm ready to write a M-rated story yet, though. I might die from loosing too much blood, especially if the story's about either Gintoki or Okita *_*...<strong>

**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Okay! So the (awesome) reason I haven't uploaded any chapters is because of a certain show; The Unusuals! It's hilarious! Not only is it good, but the great actor Jeremy Renner is in it, too. Ever since I saw S.W.A.T (for several years ago) I've thought he's a great actor, so yeah…Been kind of busy watching movies and series with a certain actor.  
>Well, I'm done rambling on and on and on…Enjoy this bad chapter!<br>Hopefully the next will be better! ****:D**

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Kabuki-Ch o with a frown upon your face, you couldn't stop thinking about a certain black-haired dude with blue eyes and a cigarette which were always hanging from his mouth. Fighting with Hijikata Toshirou was certainly not one of your favorite things to do on Valentine's Day. You had ordered a dozen roses and baked a chocolate cake formed as a heart.<p>

You walked and walked until you saw the stand Gintoki usually sat by. You hoped he was there so you could cry on his shoulder and bug him a little bit. It made you feel a little better. However, there was only one customer and that was Hasegawa-san, or Madao as some apparently called him.  
>"Oh. Hi, Hasegawa-san." You said meekly, "_-san! It's been some time since I saw you. What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before, and on Valentine's Day of all days."<br>You liked Hasegawa-san, he was nice, even if life treated him badly, and he would still be nice to others.  
>"Ahaha….Well, you see…I had a fight with my boyfriend." You sat down with the older guy.<br>"About what?" he asked and drank his sake, "About certain ingredients you have in a chocolate cake. I told him to go screw himself when he said I had forgotten to put mayonnaise on it. Who the hell has mayonnaise on a chocolate cake? He's so stupid!" Your head fell down on the counter; the old man behind it asked if you wanted something. You ordered a bottle of his "finest" sake and drank it all down. You sat there for an hour or two, just talking with the old man and the Madao about everything and nothing. You didn't feel down anymore and you thought for a moment that it would be fine again. That's when you heard _his_ voice, calling your name.  
>Your very own Toshi had been looking for you all night, and when he finally found you he couldn't find the right words.<br>Stuttering he tried, "S-sorry. I should have been more appreciating over the cake and the flowers. S-sorry. Please don't b-break up!"  
>You decided to be a little dramatic (and mean), "I don't know…You hurt me <em>so<em> bad! I-I just can't tell you anything but; I love you."  
>"Don't say that, I'll change, I'll do anything! Wait…What?"<br>"Ahaha! Of course I won't break up with you, dumbass! I love you, fool."  
>The Vice-Chief glared at you while you were hanging around his waist, giggling.<br>"I just have to take out some money from that minibank so I can pay for what I drank. I think you'll have to carry me home, I do feel a little dizzy, he-he!"  
>Hijikata sighed and took out his wallet, paying for the sake.<br>"Be good to her, now. She's a good girl." Hasegawa said, not looking at the Vice-Chief.  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>And with that, he tried to catch up to you, who were flirting with an old woman, thinking it was your own Toshi. 

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Good dayevening/night :]  
><strong>  
><strong>- Teehee~<strong> 


	8. Monster Pets

**Okay! So it's been a _long_ time since I published something here...Sorry~!**** :) (If it helps, it's all Sting's fault! :O a joke from Fairy tail...haha)  
>But, thanks to SylvieSamaFuu for reviewing! It really makes me happy, and thanks to the reviewer 'Hihi'! You guys are great! ^^<br>****Here's a very short chapter with the stupid prince, I just had to write something to get into it again. Hopefully it's not too OOC.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gintama.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prince Ba-Hata walked down the corridor in his new castle, humming on Gintaman's theme song. He had gotten a new pet, again, much to his subordinate Jii, his rather faithful follower…<br>"Prince Bak-Hata, don't you think you have enough "pets"? They take up a lot of space and now I am very honest with you, it saddens to tell you that…well, we killed off most of your pets." The stupid prince turned around looking at his subordinate with a horrid look on his face, "What? My-MY LOVELY PETS! Why? They never hurt anyone, they are kind, honorable and oh-so-cu~te!" he said jumping up and down in a chimpanzee-ish way.  
>"Actually," Jii said pushing his glasses up and coughed, "Shogu, Shabutoro and Yu killed <em>15<em> of our officers while they were being fed. The officers weren't the food, Prince Baka."  
>"Well…Are they full? They aren't hungry anymore, right?" the idiot of a prince said with his hands on his hips.<br>"Uhm…What? Yo-You don't care about the officers? But, Prince-! "  
>"Go die, Jiji, or else you'll be served as a dish." Jii gulped and bowed.<br>"Now I want to get close and personal with _-san~! Muuh~." The prince started to touch himself, basically it's too disgusting to describe (enjoy yourself with that image).

-  
>At _'s place in Kabuki-Chou.<p>

"Ugh…"  
>Gintoki looked up from his Jump Weekly and looked at your face which was contorted in a grimace.<br>"What's up with you?" he asked with that 'I-don't-really-care-but-I'm-kind-of-curious' look of his.  
>"Ah…Nothing…I-I just got a bad feeling, that something terrible is going to happen very soon…" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I feel sorry for _ now =_= Ugh...<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I thought I could upload two other chapters since it's been a while! :D<strong>

**Teehee~**


	9. Amanto Flavored Ice Cream

**Here's the 9th chapter!  
>I must admit that I <em>love<em> writing/using(?) Hijikata, haha! Poor Mayora ^^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gintama, or the idea of making ice cream XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Eating your ice cream alongside the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi on a day like this, a sunny warm day was not a bad thing. He had treated you ice creams, sodas and other beverages which were useful on hot summer days, you were after all his girlfriend now.<br>"Toushi~, can I get another one, but this time can it be strawberry-flavored?" you asked sweetly as you leaned on his strong arm. He sighed, got up and went to the ice cream cart for another scoop of cold icy deliciousness. There was a long line and he could feel himself getting hotter and irritated as the seemingly hours went by. When it finally was his turn someone cut in line, he got pushed pretty hard on the ground, but he got up quickly so he could help whoever knocked him down on the ground with committing seppuku.  
>"What the hell's your problem, buddy! I've been standing here for—ah!"<br>"Huh…You said something, Mayora?"  
>Before him stood that giant monster dog and that Amanto girl with disgusted looks (yes, even Sadaharu).<br>"Oh! Kagura-chan and Sadaharu-kun! Buying ice cream as well, I see." You said and smiled happily at the two Amanto's. You had heard your boyfriend's outburst and tried to get to him as fast as you could. He had, after all, quite the temper.  
>The girl smiled at you, "He he, well of course! It's so warm today and this stupid umbrella isn't helping much, either."<br>The man behind the cart gave Kagura the ice cream which were supposed to be _'s.  
>"That will be 300 yen, miss." The man said in a bored tone, the heat was getting to everyone.<br>"Ah…I forgot to bring any money...Could you help me out, _?"  
>"You went to <em>buy<em> ice cream _without_ any money?" Hijikata felt the veins on his forehead pop, but before any of them burst _ put her hand on his arm and squeezed it a little.  
>"What? Can't you help Kagura, honey? She only needs 300 yen, and if you do," you leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "<em>I'll give <em>you_ a treat."_  
>Hijikata couldn't have paid the man faster enough; he was getting that treat from you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well...The last sentence made me...giggle x]<br>Until next time!**

**Teehee~**


	10. Gajeel No5

**The 10th chapter! Woot! By the way, Gajeel's not..in this fic..or maybe he is? *chuckles*  
>I've been watching to much of Supernatural and Fairy Tail, lately...All I see is metallicars and thinking about joining the local guild.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gintama, Supernatural or Fairy Tail (damn...).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>«HAHAHA! What? Seriously? Oh. My. God! They are so stupid?" the potato chips flew everywhere on your floor and couch. Apparently, watching <em>Jersey Shore<em> and eating potato chips was not the best idea. You raised your hands up in the air and snorted for the hundredth time, Sammi and Ronnie's fights started to get old, really old. In fact they were so old that you turned off the TV and went to the bathroom.  
>"<em>I'd rather take a bath than to listen to "Miami, Miami, and Miami" all over again."<em> You walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and undressed.  
>You turned on your iPod, sat it on shuffle and leaned back in the porcelain tub.<p>

After a too short hour in the tub, you decided to get back to the world of the living, outside that is.  
>However, as soon as you got out of the tub you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you. The towel felt good against your body, soft and wet-wait…<em>Wet<em>? You found the source of the 'wetness' and much to your surprise and shock it was a red liquid. With a metallic smell to it, _"What the…Have Gajeel been bleeding on my towel?"_ you thought.  
>You switched to a different towel which was also stained with red.<br>You didn't change to another towel; instead you headed towards the phone on the saloon table.  
>"9…1…!" the phone in your hands were stained with, what you thought was, blood.<br>Behind you a shadow was coming closer and closer; while you were on the phone explaining to the lady on the other end what you had discovered.  
>You froze. You felt a presence behind you, you turned around and breathed out.<br>"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was some kind of mu—hey! What are you doing with that d-! AAAAAAAAH!"

Best Sunday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...Creepy ending, huh?<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>

**Teehee~!**


	11. Plop Plop Plop!

**As an answer to 'I don't get it' 's last post; If there was someone I would ever think of doing something like that it would probably Okita, and he probably have some of his own "toys". I'll just leave it at that, hehe... x]**

**And here's a chappie for Kamui! It might be a little angsty and short, but...He's not the usually kind of guy you'd fall for, now is he? Haha, he is cute, though :3  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>You hated rainy days, they were so gloomy and boring plus you couldn't go outside. Well, you could, but you didn't want to, what if you got a cold? That would be even more boring, besides, no one would take care of you, your parents weren't nearby and they couldn't help you out if you were to become ill.<br>You sighed for yourself and lay down on your bed, thinking about a certain red-head whom you had been thinking an awful lot about. Sure, he wasn't the nicest guy-eh…Scratch that, he was a _really_ bad guy, trying to kill Kagura-chan and her slightly freaky father. You remembered the first time you saw Kamui, covered in blood with that somewhat adorable smile, which would eventually turn into a creepy grin (which you found quite sexy). You felt ashamed; you knew if Gintoki got a sniff of your thoughts about the boy, he would _most_ _definitely_ scold you or worse…  
>You let out a little cry and buried your face in the pillow, blushing, thinking of the things Kamui would do to you.<br>_"Eh? WH-what? What am I thinking about? Ah...stop, stop, stop! I can't think of stuff like that! It's not…! It's not fair towards Kagura-chan." _  
>You pouted when you thought about what Kagura once told you about her family and how she came to Earth. You felt happy she had confided in you; like you were her older sister. It felt good, but now… You weren't sure how to feel, when she was so hurt by her older brother's actions.<br>You sighed for the second time, _"Che…It's not like he's that cute. That hair that stands up is kind of cute. Wonder what else stan-! No! Not. Going. To. That. Place!" _Battling yourself wasn't exactly the perfect activity on a Saturday evening, not that there were a lot of other things to do when the rain was pouring down. Letting your thoughts go to that forbidden place one last time, just one, was enough. No more Kamui today.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~! I must say, I'm kind of into Kamui now ^^ still loves Gin and Sou more, though! ;D<br>By the way, I've been thinking of writing something a la this, only with the Fairy Tail cast. I've been playing with the idea and I think I'll do it. No, I will definitely write it! :3 Yay! :D  
>Until next time!<strong>

**- Teehee~.**


	12. Guilty!

**Man...Writing about Takasugi sure is difficult... He's very OOC here, at least, that was I felt, buut~! Meh... he's smexy X3  
>I'll probably write 3 more of these, making it a total of 15 short stories, at least for now. If I feel like adding some short stories I'll do that, not sure if it will happen, though.<br>**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the characters, or you, haha, totally forgot that. Gee, sorry! x]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stupid Hentai-sensei! Go get your freak on somewhere else, you creep!"<br>You had to laugh; Makoto-han* lashing out on Henpeita-sensei (often called Hentai by the two of you) was one of the most entertaining when it came to being a member in the Kiheitai. _That_ and being a part of something you felt strongly about. Yes, Takasugi Shinsuke certainly was an intriguing man. He was so intriguing that you would even join his, somewhat, "evil" organization.  
>He just wanted to "punish" the world… Okay, he wanted to destroy it, but that part you could just steer away from. Although the Bakufu certainly wasn't a plus, they could go burn for all you cared, which luckily enough for you, Taka-chan also wanted. One day you'd be by his side as his wife, or lover, you could go with that as well, and hold his hand while the world burned down to ashes.<br>Hopefully, you would survive it, ehehe…  
>That wasn't all, there was one tiny problem; Makoto-han. She also loved Taka-chan, everyone knew it, but not everyone knew that <em>you<em>liked Takasugi. He was fairly oblivious towards Makoto, but towards you he seemed so different. He'd glance in your direction quite often with that eye of his. Oh, his eye! Sometimes it felt like he was staring into your very soul and you found yourself enjoying the attention you were getting from the dangerous man.

"Hey, Suke-chan… What are you going to do about that silver-haired samurai?" you asked and looked up at him from his chest (at least the lover part became true).  
>"Why would you ask about him, _? He's not someone you should be thinking of, my dear. Besides, an animal will always be an animal, and a weak human will always be a weak human, right?"<br>_"Why does he always have to answer with a question or some weird quote," _you thought.  
>"Hmm..." You hummed with a pout and looked up at your boss and lover, blowing the smoke from his Kiseru* up in the air.<br>You watched the smoke gather around Shinsuke's face, making him look even more handsome than ever. You felt a sting of guilt, thinking of Makoto-han.  
>It was a betrayal, but you had your own goal now. Yes, you were going to be Mrs. Takasugi, if it were the last thing you'd do in this (not-so) rotten world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The 'han' part is just an accent, instead of using -san.<br>Kiseru is a thin pipe, the infamous pipe Takasugi uses.  
>And the..uhm, <span>lame<span> sentence Takasugi said...well, I-I don't even know where I got that from...Haha...  
>Until next time!<strong>

- Teehee~.


	13. Dine & Dash

**Sou-chan! *_* Love him, that sadistic bastard 3  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>«Sou-chan! It's dinner time! » you placed the homemade Lasagna on the table, looking at it with hungry eyes,<p>

"Sou-chan! Hurry or I'll eat it by myself; you know I have no problem with it!"

The Shinsengumi Captain entered your apartment with a casual "_Ojamashimasu_»*, and kissed your cheek sweetly. You sat down after he had sat down and filled up his glass with ice cold water.

"Ah~, it actually tastes good, kudos _-chan." Your eye twitched a little,

"Hmmph! Well duh! I'm not a bad cook, I know how to make my man happy."

The lasagna tasted better than any other lasagna you had ever tasted; proud of yourself you took the opportunity to tell your sweet sadistic

prince about your accomplishment. He shrugged and said with an emotionless expression "_Hai~"_.

You sighed and put your fork down, being very unpleased with the dead conversation, a conversation you had been looking forward too ever since you had put the delicious pastaness in your mouth.

He didn't look up, just continued to eat while your face got redder and redder.

"You don't look good. You know, it could have been the dish, I've tasted better. _Ochisou sama deshita*." _Okita put his fork down and drank his still cold water, the ice-cubes making clinking noises. __

_"_Pfft! Shut up! You're just being mean; it's not the food that's no good it's the conversation." You smirked, "You failed to hurt the Mayo-freak, huh?"

He raised his head and glared at you, "_Oooh, boy…I'm so going to get back for that…"_ you thought.

"I'd like to see you try, buut~, you'd probably just fail and die. That would be no good 'cause then I wouldn't have anyone to "play" with. I meant punish, not play, I'll punish you in a couple of minutes."

The most disturbing part would be while saying that entire sentence he had a sickly sweet smile on his face, "_Kami-sama, please save meee~!" _you thought.

You smiled at him and got up quietly, his eyes not leaving your form, and darted out of the room.

You wouldn't be too hard to catch, both of you knew that, but it didn't hurt to try and save yourself from hours of torture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ojamashimasu - I'm entering<br>__Ochisou sama deshita -Thank you for the_ meal  
><strong>

**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	14. Zura & I

**Happy Birthday Hijikata Toushirou, my fellow Taurean! How old are you anyway? o_O**  
><strong>It's not a Hiji fic, though, as you probably can see by the name of the chapter. ^^<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you, or any other mangaanime mentioned in this fic! :D**

* * *

><p>It always freaked you out, why did he have to sleep with his eyes open like that?<p>

"_Che. How creepy, it's like the stare of the grudge or something. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" _you thought, looking at the sleeping form of Katsura Kotarou.

"_How can he sleep at a time like this? Doesn't he know that he's wanted by the whole nation? Why am I always stuck with the weirdoes...?"_

you sighed and hoped that Katsura would wake up soon, you were on look-out, for Jackie's sake!

"Ah…" you looked at the now awake Katsura, "I just remembered." He said,

"Hm? Remembered what?"

"I forgot to tape Hana Kimi…Che! How stupid of me!"

"Something's stupid about you, alright…"

"_-dono."

You breathed heavily out and looked at the idiot in front of you with a raised brow.

Katsura smirked,

"I believe you're displeased with my presence? It doesn't matter, in the end we'll still be friends, and friends stand together.

Even…even if the one of the two friends forgot some very important things to do."

"If you're still talking about Hana Kimi I'll seriously destroy you!"

_"He-he's sleeping? No way! Was he talking in his sleep? AH~!"_

you threw yourself at the man kicking him in the stomach, Elizabeth suddenly appeared with his usual sign,

"**Katsura-san, I taped Hana Kimi for you, but I couldn't tape the opening song**

**since I was watching To-Love-Ru."  
><strong>  
>"Ah! ELIZABETH! HELP ME-UUUH!"<p>

"Shut up, you idiot! We're supposed to work! I'm not even a part of the Joui, yet I help you with something that can kill me or kill someone else!"

Katsura grabbed your leg and did a maneuver rolling on top of you.

"Really? _-dono I thought you had taken the entering exam? I have to run this by Captain Dragon."

You punched him in the face, veins popping out on your forehead, with a smirk.

"Please, tell me" you said with a restrained voice, "am I of any use here, or can I go home to my bed and read Kimi Ni Todoke, huh?"

After a lot of arguing and yelling the two of you finally came to an understanding, you got to go home and Katsura got to take a vacation. In the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>He really is stupid 3 (hope he wasn't too OOC...)<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	15. Birthday Boy

****Since NekoVaria asked so nicely I decided to upload another chapter, and since it's Hiji's birthday I might as well publish something about him. ^^**  
><strong>I know I said that I might only write 15 of these, but I'll still have it as In-Progress since I'm not really done yet, at least that's what I feel. And there are still other characters I haven't included so it won't be finished just yet.<strong>  
>This is also the longest drabbleshort story I've written in this FF, so enjoy! ^^  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or You! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>You wanted to laugh, it was kind of funny, he was always so careful and his moves were slow. To think the Demon Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi would be so soft, although you didn't complain, he was to you perfect the<p>

way he was. There were times you wished he would step up his game now and then, it was you who was the virgin, not him. At least that was what he had told you,  
>it was an awkward conversation, well, for him it was.<p>

You loved to see his flushed face and how he would yell at you saying that you should commit _seppuku_.

He didn't mean that, he cleared that up pretty quickly when you threatened to leave him for a good-for-nothing silver haired samurai.

But today was different, today it was his birthday and you wanted to give him something special; yourself.

It hadn't been easy to plan it, you had to ask Kondo-san for help and he had quite a few ideas to bring to the

table. Some of the ideas were kind of creepy, but asking Okita wouldn't be any better. And what kind of cake would he want?  
>Filled with mayonnaise? Were the cream would be should there be mayonnaise instead?<p>

You had no idea, freaking out a little you decided to go with your gut; Mayonnaise was the correct answer.

"_Should I cover my whole body with mayonnaise? Ugh…gross, but he would probably like it, hehe."_

Skipping down the street of Kabuki-Cho you found the perfect place to ask someone for a favor.

"Hey, Gintoki! I need an advice!" You yelled at the vomiting samurai,

"H-huh? What do _you_want, traitor?" he put emphasis on the 'you', since you had, apparently, been with the so called enemy.

"That's not fair, it's not my fault that I'm in love with your rival, and you introduced us after all."

He snorted, "Did not! And he's not my rival, like that Mayora guy could ever be my equal, don't make me laugh, _!"

You muttered a "_Whatever_" and asked what you had in mind. After a few outburst and sexual references you got the piece of information you needed.

"Thanks, Gintoki! I owe you one, though no money!" you yelled running towards the Shinsengumi HQ.

"Hmmph, don't ask me about something related to that freak again!"

"_Honestly, who does she think I am, her mother or something? Just the thought of those two together makes my stomach ache. Ugh…here's comes the drink from the early morning."_

And just like that Gintoki was throwing up as the birds sang their sweet tunes.

* * *

><p>You were giggling while pacing back and forth, excited and nervous at the same time; would he like it or would he hate it. He wasn't the kind of person who usually celebrated anything, but this time it was different.<p>

You, _ _, were in his life now, and that had changed everything.

Steps could be heard as the Vice-Chief walked up to your apartment, stumping his cigarette before knocking on your door.

"Ah~!" You jumped into his arms, making Hijikata blush, "Toushi, Happy Birthday~!" You pecked his lips before dragging him inside the tiny yet big enough apartment.

"Hey, now! Where's the fire? Honestly, why are you dressed like that, it's not like something special is happening."

Hijikata was pushed down at the table and in front of him were a bottle of mayonnaise and a plate with a big piece cheesecake with a thick layer of mayonnaise.

"Wow... Did you make this? And what's with the bottle of mayonnaise? Sake is the best with cake, although adding three drops of mayonnaise in the sake makes it even tastier."

All you could see was his smile, he was actually smiling! And praising you, even though you hadn't personally made the cake, he was praising you.

"W-well, as long as you like it I'm happy. Besides, saying it's not an important day is a lie! It's the date of the day you were born, how can that _not_ be of importance?  
>I love you, idiot, it matters to me."<p>

Hijikata took out his pack of Mayoboro* and lit one of the cigarettes all the while looking at you with his dark blue orbs.

You started to play with your kimono, feeling hotter as he continued to stare.

"I love you, too, _."

You smiled fondly at him and sat down and took out your own cake, mayonnaise wasn't what you wanted to have on your cake.

When both of you finished your cakes and having laughed a lot, the two of you "somehow" ended up on your couch, with Hijikata on top of you.

The kisses you received were hot and just as it was getting even hotter a certain gorilla and a sadistic bastard stormed in your apartment congratulating the birthday boy.

When they noticed the position you were both in the aura of the room turned dark, Okita took a picture while Kondo-san was freaking out asking how you could let yourself be in that position and that another would be better.

As you thought the night couldn't get any more embarrassing the entire Shinsengumi stormed in with a big banner with 'Happy Birthday' on it.

Hijikata was yelling about seppuku and you sat with your head between your legs, thinking

"_Why can't I just have it my_ way...***sigh***"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I would go all the way...Don't have the courage to do that, sorry~! x] (Plus, it's still a T-rated story!)<br>Mayoboro is the brand Hijikata uses...Does it mean it tastes like mayo? e_o  
>Until next time!<strong>

-Teehee~.


	16. Maids & Butlers

**I was bored and haven't written anything about Shimura in a while so here you go!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D<br>PS: the reader is only mentioned and is not "participating" in this fic. :)**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Struck by lightning, can't move, ring the doorbell and the maid will take care of you. Get your head out of the gutter, she's old and wrinkly and married.<br>She's not looking for any **_**one night stand**_**, she'll ruin you. However, the butler might take care of you and he would go all the way.' **

"Why do they bother to write all of this, I stopped at the maid part, do you think she'll wear nothing but an apron? " Gintoki asked excitedly.

"No, Gin-san, the maid is old. And why are you even thinking about that, we're here to work not to play." Shinpachi said with a sigh.

"Megane, do you think the butler is handsome? Maybe he's a prince or something!" Kagura giggled,

"No! WHY WOULD A BUTLER BE A PRINCE, THAT CONTRADICTS ITSELF!"

"No, no. Not if the butler is _roleplaying_. Seriously Shinpachi, haven't you been watching any TV lately? Everyone dresses up as someone else." Gintoki gave the young boy a look that said he was disappointed.

"Actually…Those are _actors_. They're _acting_, it's their job to pretend to be a fictional character."

"Yes, but they chose it."

Shinpachi didn't bother to make the discussion any longer; he would lose no matter what. It was Gintoki he was talking to after all. The man was stubborn as hell.

Kagura was kicking and yelling at the giant doors while Gintoki picked his nose and tried to flick the bugger of his index finger without any luck.  
><em><br>"I can't wait to see _-chan; she's the only one who understands me."_

Shinpachi smiled as he thought of you, after a day with the two troublemakers it was a blessing that he could go to your place and relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~! Short and pointless, kind of happy with this one, actually. ^^<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	17. Liar Liar

**This was longer than I intended it to be...haha, well whatever! x]  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D**

* * *

><p>«<em>He's lying, it can't be true! Why would I even-argh!" <em> You thought,  
>he had told you a lie, simple as that. Besides Gintoki was an idiot, always talking about something no one ever paid attention too, which weirdly enough used to make sense… that didn't make any sense.<p>

"HAH!" you shouted,

"I won't be let down by that asshole! He can have play with his very own _Ketsuno Ana_!"*

You fisted your hands as the face of Sakata Gintoki entered your mind

"He sucks! Like, so much! HAHAHA, he doesn't know anything!"

Otae Shimura who was watching your outburst said bye to her friend and called your name.

"_-chan!" you turned to look at the brunette,

"Otae-san? H-hi? Shouldn't you be working, it's 10 o'clock p.m.

You looked at your watch with a puzzled look only to look back at the smiling brunette with the same expression across your face.

"I was actually on my way there right now, that is until I heard your little outburst. What did Gin-san do this time?"

"How do you know that _he's _the problem?" You asked and laid emphasis on the 'he' with a grimace.

"Isn't he always the core to everyone's problems?" She smiled.

"Ah, well uh… He's just being himself." You said and breathed heavily out,

"I see." Otae grabbed your hand and pulled you after her, you stammered,

"Ot-Otae-san? What are you doing?"

She giggled at your expression,

"Relax, _-chan! How about you take a break at _Smile_, drink some and eat some. By the end of the night, you will have forgotten whatever that slob did." Otae said and took a rather hard grip on your shoulder, makingyou flinch.

"Ah, okay. I guess I could, but it's on you right?" your smile had returned,

"It's on the idiot you'll seduce, I'm sure you can find a suitable idiot."  
><em><br>"Suitable idiot? Does that mean I'm an idiot?" _you looked up at Otae (she was taller than you, by the way), her usual smile in place and smiled nervously.

* * *

><p>The two of you entered <em>Smile<em> and Otae said she had to talk to her boss about something. You found the club to be loud, lewd and chaotic. Men were screaming, Dom _Pérignon_bottles got smashed, and the women were

laughing and gasping, pretending to be shy and what not. Your face darkened,

"How can these women work like this? I wouldn't want an old man ogling my ass."

you said out loud without thinking about it, a familiar voice spoke behind you.

"Ah~, showing no respect for the hard-working girls here, huh, _-san?"

The speed you showed when you spun around and faced the man behind the voice could even have made Speedy Gonzales proud. You pointed with an accusing finger at the man and yelled;

"You! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you take care of Kagura-chan and Shinpachi? You're their boss, right? They expect you to take charge, right? Well, _this_," waving your arms to prove your point you continued,

"isn't some place where you can hide when you got a job, you asshole!"

His smirk turned into a grin, he laughed out loud and it was now that you noticed the man was piss drunk. He was saying something, but you weren't paying attention. All you could look at was the blush and the goofy

grin. He stumbled towards you, afraid that he would fall on top of you, you lightly pushed at his chest, but the tall man was a lot heavier than you had thought.

Otae ran towards the two of you,

"How much did you drink, Gin-san? Oh, my, he's gone isn't he?"

"Seems like it," you sighed, "but it's fine, I'll take him home. He'll owe me one." You winked at the girl, and started walking towards the exit.

When you had passed the barbershop the angry feelings towards the man on your side was completely gone. Instead of an angry expression was a smile on your face.

"You really are a stupid man, Gintoki." Your grip around his wrist tightened and it didn't matter what he said earlier; you _knew_ he was lying. About what he was lying about, well… let's just say it involved _your_feelings for

a certain someone. You would never admit it. _AND_it was a lie, you having feelings for that slob? Pfft! As if!

* * *

><p><strong>This was weird...It felt weird as I wrote it.<strong>  
><strong><em>Ketsuno Ana<em> means ass/butthole...**  
><strong>Meh, the next guy is going to be Sakamoto, I've decided it! :D <strong>  
><strong>He needs some love, that silly goofball.<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	18. Warau!

**Sorry for not posting earlier, been having writer's block =_= Haven't had any inspiration lately *sigh*...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or You! :D<br>**

* * *

><p>«Get the load over there, be careful with it! » the 2nd in command Mutsu of the Kaientai, ordered her subordinates. You were watching from the "sidelines" chuckling.<p>

"Mu-chan~, you tell 'em!" you tried to look cool pumping your fist in the air, although you did look like a wannabe from the Jersey Shore.

"_-san, please stop yelling and get the Captain down here." Mutsu said before continuing the yelling, one of the men had lost his balance and the box in his hands fell on the floor.

When you were finished with watching Mutsu yell at the guys, the mission to find your laughing boss started.

Mutsu had told you that Sakamoto Tatsuma were to be found (most likely) on_ Guada*_, the planet the Kaientai was in business with. The Kaientai would transport the merchandise and in return earn quite a lot of money.

"Hey, Tatsuma! Where are you~?"

You didn't really care if he were your captain, you used is first name, not that you didn't respect him, you just didn't see him as a boss. More like friend, a colleague and a "playmate".

Mutsu didn't know about the two of you, not that she would care, but it was better that she didn't know anything.

"Ahahahahaha! You'll never find me, _-chan!"

"Oh yeah? I think you're behind me, Tatsu-kun." And you were right, soon strong arms were around your waist and Sakamoto's head was on top of yours, he was grinning and you were, too.

"Tatsu-kun~, you shouldn't run around down here! Mu-chan will hurt you again and I don't want her to hurt your cute face."

He laughed his trademark laugh and just like that he was gone,

"_Cat and mouse again, huh? You won't be able to hide from me!"_you thought and chased after the laughing idiot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guada - <strong>_**made up place, if not; sorry! XD haha  
>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	19. Promises,Snot & Tears

**Kondo-san! T_T I feel so sorry for him : /**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>You gave the Chief of Shinsengumi a pitiful look, the man was crying, loudly, and you did feel sorry for him. His love life was a mess, actually; it was only one-sided, an unrequited love.<p>

"Why would a woman like Otae-san love a gorilla like me?" he wailed,

"Oh, Kondo-san…What both of you don't realize is that you guys are perfect for each other.  
>Gorillas should stay together." You said calmly and put your hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Really? Do you really think she's good enough for me?"  
>His snot mixed with his tears and all you wanted was to wipe his nose, or at least give him a Kleenex.<p>

"Yeah, let her be for a little while. Let her know how it feels to have you out of her life, and I

know it's going to be difficult to not stalking her, but I believe you can do it!"

you gave him a two thumbs up and the man suddenly became serious. Kondo was kind of like a girl, crying in one minute and serious the next.

"I'll let her be, but I think someone should watch over her in my stead. You don't know

anyone whom we can trust do watch over her?"

You smirked, a couple of 'friends' popped up in her head,

"I have a couple of trustworthy friends who could do the job, but I can't give you their names,

though. Just trust me on this one, Kondo-san!"

He cleaned his face and gave you a thumb up. You wondered which person would be perfect

to annoy the Shimura girl; the Mayora, the sadist, the badminton addict, the slob or perhaps none at all? Kondo wouldn't know anything; _he _just had to keep his word.

* * *

><p><strong>No love here! But Kondo and Otae are seriously made for each other, aren't they? Both are like gorillas if you ask me x] A match made in heaven :3<br>Until next time!**

**-Teehee~**.


	20. Travel

**Thank you all for favoring my story! :D ****  
><strong>And a big thanks to NekoVaria who's been there since the beginning, thank you! ^^<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D<strong>**

* * *

><p>He showed up at your doorstep with his subordinate and they were quite scary, but what other feeling would you get when there were two Yato clan members right on your doorstep?<p>

"Uh…hi? May I help you?" you pretended not to remember them, since it wasn't a very fond memory. The only good thing was Kamui's cute smile.

"You're _ _-san, right?" The older man, Abuto you believed his name was, asked.

"Uhm…Yeah? W-what about me?" fear was evident in your eyes and if you weren't mistaken, Kamui's smile widened just a tiny bit.

"Never mind that now. Abuto, stay outside would you? "Abuto didn't get to answer the young Captain,

"Great! Don't stand and eavesdrop on our conversation, it's not very polite towards our hostess."

Abuto murmured something about young people something, something, and you opened your home to the fearless Captain of the 7th division of Harusame Space Pirates.

"I honestly don't know what you need me for." You said after seating down in your couch, Kamui on the other end, a little too close for your comfort.

"I think you do, but relax, it's not about my sister or that Samurai; it's about _you._"

He grabbed three apples and started to juggle,

"I've taken an interest in that Samurai as you probably know, but you're interesting as well. Have you ever been in space, _?"

He stopped juggling and put the apples, except one of them, down.

"Are you asking me to join the Harusame? I can't join you; I shouldn't even be speaking to you! I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

You stood up and pointed towards the door, panting a little bit, not knowing exactly why.

"It wasn't a question; I'm taking you with me even if you don't want to. There's this person that asked me to get you, and he's quite strong, but you don't have to worry; I'll protect you."

Terrified, disloyal and unlucky were the words that rung in your head, if you didn't join them you'd die, if you did come with them your friends would hate you forever (that's what you thought).

Abuto entered, apparently he did eavesdrop, and his special umbrella was in his hand,

"_Looks like I'll be gone for a while…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Didn't have much inspiration for "YFTCP" today, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D  
>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	21. PLEASE TEACH US,GINPACHISENSEI!

**GINPACHI-SENSEI! Thanks to NekoVaria for requesting it ;D  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, Naruto or you! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>«Okay, boys and girls! Today we're going to have a lecture about…." Ginpachi-sensei used the chalk and wrote<br>_  
>"Noun, Adverb, Readable books, Unwanted sentences, Term test results and Okami."<em>

Shimura Shinpachi raised his hand and Ginpachi-Sensei gave him the word.

"Sensei, if you read the first letter of every word it becomes NARUTO. If you want to discuss Naruto just say so…  
>Don't give your students the impression that you are actually going to teach them something. Besides; what's unwanted sentences? Okami? What the hell?"<p>

"Oh-kay! Shimura-kun, to the principal's office and stay there. Are there anyone else who is questioning my teacher skills?"

All the students raised their hands, but the sensei pretended he didn't see them and continued with the lecture.

After a long debate about Sasuke's betrayal and "good looks", the NARUTO session ended.

You had a couple of questions, mostly about his teaching abilities, but you decided to ask that when he _wasn't_your teacher anymore.

"Sensei?" you asked and put some strands of your hair behind your ear,

"Hmm? What is it, _?" he answered with the smoking lollipop in his mouth, making the smoke very pleasant. It smelled like strawberries.

"Actually, there's one question I don't get, it was due today, but I had to work yesterday so when I came home…I was really tired and this is a difficult question! The entire class had difficulty with it!"

He took the paper you had in your hand, you pointed at the difficult question.

"Ah, I see…Yeah, you aren't the only one who complained with that one."

"Could you tell me the answer? So I know it."

"I could give it to you, but I don't have it. I honestly don't know the answer to when Naruto will die."

"….but you're our teacher? You made these questions?"

"Yeah…you see I had forgotten to write down the _real_ questions so I just scribbled down a couple as I watched the latest _Naruto Shippuden _episode."

"_-chan! Are you coming with us or what?" Kagura asked, she was eating something and it was all around her mouth,

"Coming Kagura-chan! Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."

"Good and since you kept me longer in the classroom than necessary; bring me a box of dumplings tomorrow or I'll fail you!"  
><em><br>"Corrupted idiot sensei! Doesn't know anything!"_you thought and stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very romantic, but it's Gintama and Ginpachi-sensei...<strong>  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	22. Unfairy Work

**So short! But I've lost my inspiration...again -_-  
><strong>**This time it's Hasegawa's turn, I feel so sorry for the guy, talk about bad luck x]  
>If there's someone who's not sure what <em>MADAO <em>stands for it's origianlly;  
><strong>MA<strong>ru de **DA**me na **O**ssan - Good-for-nothing old man.  
>My favorites are;<br>**MAtomo ni DAkaretakunai Otoko - _Men no one wants to date_ (Shimura Tae)  
>MAttaku DAmesenai Otoboke - <em>Fool who unconvincingly feigns ignorance<em> (Okita Sougo)  
>MAmuDApAO - <em>Floating Log, Drifter, Freeter, Famicon and Sinking old man.<em> (Hingromaxon Chief) XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>The man sitting across from you in the Kabuki-Cho delicacies, Hasegawa Taizou aka <em>MADAO<em>, were lighting his cigarette and you were waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"Please, Hasegawa-san, I think it will work!" you tried; the older man only blew the smoke from his mouth and failed at making an "O".

"Are you busy with any other projects?" you knew the answer, but you didn't want to come off as rude, he had plenty of rude friends already.

"No. No, I don't."

"Well, then…maybe you're up for the job? I really need a guy to help me out! I'll owe you big time, so please, Hasegawa-san, I really need your help."

Hasegawa sighed and looked out of the window, there were children playing in the street, beetle fighting. He chuckled and you looked towards the children as well.

"Okay, I'll take the job. Thank you for offering the job to me, _-san."

The two of you shook hands and you were smiling brightly,

"Of course, Hasegawa-san! You're perfect!"

"Ahaha…._-san, you're making me blush!" he really did blush which was a little shock for you, but what the hell. You had just gotten an old man to do something very  
>embarrassing.<p>

* * *

><p>Hasegawa stood in the middle of the street wearing a tutu in pink and waving a fairy wand with glitter coming out of it, and to top it off; he also wore a tiara with a plastic diamond.<p>

"Looking good, Hasegawa-san!" you yelled and chuckled, who knew Gintoki's ideas were actually useful.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's finished!<br>Tomorrow it's **Kawakami Bansai's turn, since it's his (and mine ;D) birthday! So, it will be a sort of special birthday fic ^^  
><strong>****Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	23. Inspiration

**Happy Birthday, Bansai! :D****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! :D**

* * *

><p>Kawakami Bansai was playing a calming tune on his <em>shamisen<em> while you were writing in your notebook.

It was an arrangement between the two of you; he would give you inspiration by playing his guitar and he would read your lyrics, poems and short stories.

It was a sweet deal, not just because of the inspiration, but the opportunity to spend a little alone time with the assassin, he was the guy you were currently crushing on.

When you were happy with what you had written, you turned to Bansai, just to look at his face while he was playing. You could see his eyes were closed from the side,

"_He's probably concentrating."_ You thought, and smiled.

"Finished already, _?" He said with his eyes still closed, he continued to play the calming tunes.

"Yeah…I'm finished.» He hummed in response.

The only problem with this arrangement was that whenever the 'inspirational session' were over, it was difficult to talk to him.  
>You had nothing to say, a couple of <em>"You play beautiful"<em> or_ "I wonder what dinner will be today"_. You wanted to be able to talk to him, about things that interested the both of you, but you didn't know what else interested Kawakami Bansai than music. You listened to music and you loved it, but it didn't mean you wanted to talk about it all the time.

"I think I'll go to bed, Bansai. See you tomorrow." You grabbed your notebook and the pen and went for the door.

"Wait a minute."  
>You stopped and turned around to look at the man; he put down the <em>shamisen<em>, and looked at you with a smirk.

"What's up?" You asked and swallowed.

"Stay a little longer." His voice was calm, the complete opposite of how you felt. Your palms were starting to get sweaty and your throat felt dry.

"I could need some more inspiration and it flows whenever you're here. So stay, just for a while."

You really wanted to stay and you really wanted to go. Your mind played multiple scenarios, pros and cons for staying in the small room.

Bansai walked closer, he only needed to take four long steps and then he was right in front of you.

You only looked at him, wanting to ask why he was so close, but a loud thump was heard and suddenly the door opened and in fell Kijima Matako and Takechi Henpeita.

"…." Bansai and you looked at the two of them, waiting for an explanation,

"Ah…I'm not a _hentai_, I'm a feminist. What if Bansai-dono went mad and something happened with _-dono. That's why I'm here."

The two of you looked at Matako for her explanation,

"I was just looking for Shinsuke-sama, not that you need to know why!"

You stomped out the room, over the two eavesdroppers and murmured some foul words about the crew in the Kiheitai.

* * *

><p><strong>Shamisen - The instrument he has on his back<br>Hentai - pervert (or something like that x])  
>Until next time!<br>**

**-Teehee~.**


	24. Pleasurable Thoughts

**Now I know that whenever I'm going to write anything about Takasugi I'll listen to Depeche Mode's "Enjoy the silence", it just fits him! x]**  
><strong>Another thing: This will be the next last short storydrabble, chapter 25 will be the last chapter. And since it's the last chapter I thought you guys could vote for the person YOU want the last chapter to be about, since I have no clue x] Let the voting commence! :D (And it will probably be a little longer than the others.)****  
><strong>And if you hadn't guessed it; here's a fic with the drool worthy Takasugi Shinsuke!<strong>**  
><strong>And thank you, QuirkyIceHeart! : D<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or you! <strong>

* * *

><p>You knocked on the open door which led into Takasugi Shinsuke's bedroom; he was sitting by the window smoking.<p>

"Busy, boss?"

You could see the smoke around his head, how he didn't stink of cigarettes was a mystery, though he never smoked cigarettes, only his _kiseru._Instead he smelled of something else, cinnamon, perhaps?

"Do I look busy, my dear?" he smirked.

"No, I guess not, but I'm just being polite, you jerk."

You smirked as well, closed the door and locked it. He put down the _kiseru_ carefully and opened his arms for you. You jumped at him and kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate and you wanted to rip off your clothes along with his, you pushed his (very) loose _kimono _down. You kissed his neck, he only hummed in what you believed and hoped was pleasure. He took of your shirt and then you were bare to him, he started to suck and kiss at your collarbone, and soon you were the one who were making the pleasurable sounds.

"Do I look busy, my dear?" he smirked.

"Uhm…you know what, I'll-I'll have to go and do something. Sorry for bothering you."  
>You left the room quickly; you had got to stop fantasizing about him in those situations. It was making this job extremely difficult to do properly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was...fun? x]<strong>  
><strong>Until next time! :D<strong>

**-Teehee~.**


	25. Meet the Peeps!

**Last chapter! Hijikata won, but I hope those who didn't vote for him will enjoy this even if he's not your favorite character :)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, you or Game of Thrones (not mentioned a lot, by the way)! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>You and Hijikata Toshirou had been together for quite some time now, and it was time to show it to the world! Of course, Hijikata didn't want that, not that he was ashamed of being with you, but he wasn't the kind of person who were comfortable with showing off something, or in this case; <em>someone<em>.

"Come on, Mayora! I want to show you off to my friends! They're going to be so jealous and I want to bathe in their jealousness."  
>You said and spun around like a ballerina. You couldn't wait to see the look on Catherine's face when you entered the snack bar with your handsome Mayo King.<p>

Hijikata grunted and poured mayonnaise in his coffee, slurping it up and pouring more in.

"I don't want to, I'm not a dog you can show off, you know. Can't you just take a picture with you?"

The spinning stopped and a rather shocked expression was all over your face.

"A picture? A picture?"

Somehow, you had become British.

"Yes, a picture. And what's with the stupid accent, I'm Japanese!"

You pouted, placed your hands on your hip and said in British;

"If I say I want you to come, you are obliged to follow me, Toshi. We are one, we are united by the chains of love, nothing can come  
>between us and not even a simple discussion about a certain Mayo King who doesn't want to follow me out and meet the peasants."<p>

Hijikata jaw fell and he looked at you as if you were mad, which you did.

"What the hell? You watched '_Game of Thrones'_ again, didn't you?"

Staring down at the floor while dragging it slowly back and forth, you muttered something like  
>"<em>So what if I did?"<br>_  
>He snorted, you still looked down on the floor (trying to look cute),<p>

"I don't like being put out on display, your friends are like monsters; brutal, rude and they have no manners. Why couldn't you have befriended someone else…?"

This time Hijikata didn't even bother to pour the mayonnaise into the cup of coffee, he just "drank" it form the bottle, mayonnaise ran

down his chin and it looked more like snot than anything else.

"EW~! Gross! It looks like snot, Toshi!"

You made a grimace, to think that you would kiss him later were a bit off a turn-off, to be honest.

Hijikata blushed and used the napkin you had put there, he didn't usually "spill" the mayo, but it _could_ happen.

"Shut up! It's just mayonnaise, relax will you!"

"You won't be able to wipe the red stains off, Toshi~."  
>You mocked, making the man even redder.<p>

"I-I'm not trying to! Just be quiet!"

"Oh~?"

You tip-toed towards him, he eyed you from the corner of his eye, trying his best to ignore you at the moment.

"I think you're blushing because you're afraid that my friends won't like you, am I right? I am, aren't I?"

Now he looked at you, chewing at his bottom lip and making weird noises you didn't know he could make. It made him adorable and silly which you loved.

"Aw, you're so cute!"

You threw yourself on his lap and kissed him fully on the mouth, he was shocked by your actions and opened his mouth to speak, but you took this chance to give him a proper French kiss.  
>The thought of showing of your boyfriend were pushed aside by the thought of having him, the boyfriend, all over you and he was doing a very good job at the moment. Stroking, licking and kissing at the right places; he sure was the king of making you feel good.*<p>

You moaned when his fingers went under your skirt and started to massage your thigh, his mouth was busy with your neck, but you could feel him smirk when you moaned and made the kind of noises he wanted to hear. He was in control, just how he liked it. 

It ended with a bang, not literally, but as the two of you basked in the glow of your love making, you realized that your so called friends were waiting for the "big surprise" you said you had to show them.

"Let's take a shower, get dressed and meet up with the peeps! What do you say, sweetie~?"  
>You pulled his arm towards your chest and nuzzled it,<p>

"Not yet...I've got this cigarette that needs to be smoked, it may take a while, but you can take a shower, get dressed and meet up the...'peeps'."

You whined and tried again, he sure was stubborn. He didn't move, not even when you tried to kick him off the bed, but you didn't really want to move when he pulled you on top of him.

"Oh, fine...I'll just lay here on top of you until you change your mind. If you fall asleep I'll throw every bottle of your precious mayonnaise out the window."

You tried; he only chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"I'll make you commit _seppuku, _and then I'll use your money to buy more."

"I love it when you threaten me, it's hot."

The kissing that got you in this lovely situation ensued and your boyfriend got you moaning his name over and over again.

Outside your appartment

"Gin-chan, why is _-chan making those kinds of noises? And it smells like mayonnaise around here..."

Kagura said and looked up at Gintoki who was grimacing and exchanging looks with Shinpachi.

Shinpachi was sweating and feeling very uncomfortable.

"I think we should leave...I'm feeling sick, it smells too much like my worst nightmare..."

The Yorozuya gang left in a hurry as the noises got louder and louder, they would never forget those noises.

* * *

><p><strong>*- Cheesy, yes, I know! I couldn't help myself... x] And I didn't make any lemon scene, it's still rated T, you know! ;)<strong>  
><strong>So this is the last chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed the stories, I'm really happy you guys reviewed it, so thank you! :D<strong>  
><strong>I'm <em>sure<em> about not posting another chapter, I'm happy with 25 chapters.**  
><strong>It's been fun, thanks! :)<strong>

**-Teehee~.  
><strong>


End file.
